elsfandomcom-20200223-history
洛聖加市民及伺服器玩家列表
以下為洛聖加市民及「納斯卡計畫伺服器」所有玩家列表，歡迎補充。 ;下列玩家名單請協助掛重定向，若該玩家未有wikia帳戶，請建立本頁面的子頁面，名稱格式如： *「洛聖加市民及伺服器玩家列表/Nazca」 = 管理層 = 管理長 *Chief Administrator 總管理長：NicholasP_Wilde (Nazca Wilde) *Lead of Native Administrator 服內管理長：TheSiriusET (黃意得) *Lead of Peripheral Administrator 服外管理長：ProfHacker (Edward Fan) 服內管理員 ;Administrator in the Minecraft Server. 專責 Minecraft 伺服器內事務的管理員。 *bennyo3o (Eric Tse) *CinozFX (Leon Wu) *Causeway (Causeway Forester) *Countre852 (Lin Hon Chuen) *Enviro500 (Andrew Lam) *kata1026 (Ho Kata) *michaelLMY (梁敏耀) *oceanbro (Ko Chit Chung) *TLegendXDD (Tec H Legen) * TR6156justin (Justin Chan) *Trexhowl (EiCh Castiel Tsang) *William_SkyWalk (陳明陽) 副管理員 ;Administrator's Assisant in the Minecraft Server. 協助管理員負責 Minecraft 伺服器內的事務。 ;從缺。 服外管理員 ;Administrator of the Official Websites and Media. 專責官方網站及媒體事務的管理員。 * Website Design 網頁設計：MikeBBG (Mike Ng) * Media 傳媒： samuel_busier (Samuel Li) 外服管理員 ;Adminstrator of the Offical Social Media such as Facebook, Discord, etc.. 負責官方社交媒體事務例如 Facebook和 Discord 等的管理員。 * Facebook： See group administrator page 見群組管理員頁面 新手指導員 ;Provides guidance for the new players. 負責向新玩家提供指導和協助。 * hinwapoon (Hinwa Poon) * JUPJeffChang05 (Chang Ka Ho Jeff) 西城群島發展人員 Abutment Island 基台洲 *島主：TsuXatC Anshield Island 破盾洲、Searabbit Island 海兔洲 *島主：Reaganc86 **AdrianSoMC **Geof_DFTBA **pk007007ispk **PuppY_0907 **TheSiriusET **yangdazhi0903 Arcgo North Island 群北洲 *島主：lock_0127 **Reaganc86 **yangdazhi0903 **Avamys116v Arcgo West Isle 群西排 *島主：Teleturtles Armor Island 護甲洲 *島主：從缺 Axhead Island 戈頭洲 *島主：HAHAReeve **Small_Ku Axtail Island 戈尾洲 *島主：Small_Ku **HAHAReeve Banack Isle 灣脊排 *島主：AdrianSoMC **DaOrangeStoneOre **Reaganc86 Big Tea Isle 大茶排 *島主：從缺 Beam Island 束光洲 *島主：CTRLee Bell Island 鈴洲 *島主：Geof_DFTBA **Reaganc86 Belt Island 橫帶洲 *島主：Him3B23 Boundary Island 河界洲 *島主：Countre852 Brain Island 大腦洲 *島主：TheSiriusET **0caramel_coffee0 **EdwinGZ679511C **PeriodSquirrel **Reaganc86 **RyanFung888 **tutuw002 **yangdazhi0903 Bunpk Isle 兔柏排 *島主：Thug_Life2018 (Real Friend Wonld) Cajotine Island 細拼洲 *島主：michaello Cata Isle 仙排 *島主：PeriodSquirrel Caver Island 洞河洲 *島主：PeriodSquirrel **0caramel_coffee0 **yangdazhi0903 **tutuw0002 **EdwinGZ679511C **Reaganc86 **ngman1995a **PuppY0907 **TheSiriusET **pk007007ispk Chick Isle 鷹兒排 *島主：tutuw002 Compass Island 南針洲 *島主：samuel_busier Crane Island 吊手洲 *島主：hinwapoon **0caramel_coffee0 **Jacky_Kwan **tszngaiyip Dark Pearl Island 暗珠洲 *島主：從缺 Decajotine Island 脫北洲 *島主：DaOrangeStoneOre Deepond Island 深湖洲 *島主：yangdazhi0903 **0caramel_coffee0 **Annie_TheLuminus **Thug_Life2018 (Real Friend Wonld) **Henry_0526 **PeriodSquirrel **PuppY_0907 **tutuw002 **Reaganc86 **EdwinGZ679511C Duck Island 鴨洲 *島主：LoveLive_Forever **HBpencil235 Eagle Island 鷹洲 *島主：從缺 Earn Island 雅向洲 *島主：AdrianSoMC **DaOrangeStoneOre **Reaganc86 Eclipse Island 日蝕洲 *島主：Thug_Life2018 (Real Friend Wonld) **AdrianSoMC **RyanFung888 Edward Island 愛德華洲 *島主：The_Coloniser **Michael_Chau **Xuk1234567890Xu Elevate Island 仰洲 *島主：Causeway **AdrianSoMC **DaOrangeStoneOre **EarthManIsMe Fansim Island 樊閃洲 *島主：Bial109 **MakeHistory236 **TonySun2018 **Warren_warren **a2d2596 Feather Island 羽洲 *島主：CodyRC307 **0caramel_coffee0 **PeriodSquirrel **yangdazhi0903 **TheSiriusET Fire One Island 一火洲 *島主：從缺 Fire Three Island 三火洲 *島主：從缺 Fire Two Island 二火洲 *島主：JUPJeffChang05 **SL_IceFire **oceanbro **VoidWalker005 **Seanlam **KTL_ **Issacchan0103 **Avamys116v **Gazelle_qwerty Grensis Island 綠界洲 *島主：TerrySze100 **AlephAntares **limeboy0603 **LukeLiu2017 **TD_Lock **YellowNoFriend Hatace Island 帽面洲 *島主：RyanFung888 Heeled Island 高跟洲 *島主：PuppY_0907 **ngman_X **tutuw002 **Reaganc86 Hofu Isle 扶乎排 **Kelvinlei1234 Info Island 資訊洲 *島主：QL1234 **Felixwong **longlongxdxd **NgTsun **Peng0711 **Yiushun818 Inthree Island 倒三洲 *島主：Noddy_Wong Jessica Island 傑斯卡洲 *島主：DKCGMCGaming Kneeling Island 跪台洲 *島主：從缺 Middle Island 中間洲 *島主：Ranger_PNS Mono Arc Island 單拱洲 *島主：TR6156justin **Gazelle_qwerty **VoidWalker005 Mopen Isle 口開排 *島主：William_SkyWalk Mosaic Island 鑲嶔洲 *島主：TonySun2018 **MakeHistory236 Bulldoze Island 推土洲 *島主：pk007007ispk **Anson19980907 **antraes_mc **0caramel_coffee0 **chocolate_rep **PuppY_0907 **Reagnc86 **tutuw002 **yangdazhi0903 **YellowNoFriend Northtip Island 北端洲 *島主：RyanFung888 **MrHorseMMC **Thug_Life2018 Obtuse Isle 鈍排、Dryers Isle 風筒排 *島主：Ben823 Offak Isle 擊劍排 *島主：TheSiriusET Platform Isle 月台排、Malluna Isle 月斷排 *島主：DaOrangeStoneOre **AdrianSoMC **hugo_middle2 **pk007007ispk **tutuw002 Sanfo Island 森火洲 *島主：bennyo3o Shony Island 大步洲 *島主：Mr_DragonLung Small-pin Isle 微針排 *島主：Thug_Life2018 (Real Friend Wonld) **oceanbro **OceanOAO **SL_IceFire **Kelvin_troylei Snowman Isle 雪人排 *島主：RyanFung888 Southeast Island 東南洲 *島主：Thug_Life2018 (Real Friend Wonld) **TheSiriusET **oceanbro **OceanOAO **lock_0127 **Causeway **ben823 Stack Island 叠加洲 *島主：Henry_0526 **Annie_TheLuminus **PuppY_0907 **QL1234 **tutuw002 **yangdazhi0903 **YannySSR Star Island 五角星洲 *島主：William_SkyWalk Stem Island 符桿洲 *島主：ngman1995a **PuppY_0907 **tutuw002 **EdwinGZ679511C Stoop Island 俯洲 *島主：EarthManIsMe **Causeway Sunrise Island 晨起洲 *島主：Avamys116v **oceanbro **SL_IceFire **TR6156justin Szeman Island 詩咩洲 *島主：WorldOfJeff Target Isle 鷹靶排 *島主：Causeway **DaOrangeStoneOre **AdrianSoMC Tenbal Island 芭拾洲 *島主：Annie_TheLuminus **hugo_middle2 **Kelvinlei1234 The Three Isles of Arrow 箭咀三排 *島主：MCJamesHK Tower Isle 塔排 *島主：ngman1995a Tye Island 風眼洲 *島主：King_of_Noob **KPRW **Theflyer99001KR Warsance Island 戰昇洲 *島主：CP_specter **mappy2046 **hugolam0806 Watloop Island 環邊水洲 *島主：EdwinGZ679511C **0caramel_coffee0 **PuppY_0907 **Reaganc86 **RyanFung888 **star_in_game **PeriodSquirrel **TheSiriusET **tutuw002 **yangdazhi0903 Wholeheart Island 全心洲 *島主：CoreIsHeart **hugo_middle2 **TR6156justin **tutuw002 Yashi Island 恩師洲 *島主：CinozFX **Jasper_Yip 持有常設公司的玩家列表 ;此處只列出玩家名稱，公司清單請查詢：常設公司列表 * a2d2596 * Anson19980907 * Avamys116v * Chunq3 * CinozFX * cody21guns * CodyRC307 * Countre852 * CrashesJohn * CTRLee * DKCGMCGaming * Edwardcc200 * EdwinGZ679511C * ender6939 * Enviro500 * Gab1205 * GamePerson85466 * google1minecraft * HAHAReeve * IAMJM * JUPJeffChang05 * Kelvinlei1234 * LemonTea527 * matt_kong * michaelLMY * murakwan2000 * NicholasP_Wilde * ngman1995a * NKRL10063 * RyanFung888 * Small_Ku * sunnyau * TheSiriusET * Thug_Life2018 * TLegendXDD * TR6156justin * tsuidavid * William_SkyWalk * WorldOfJeff * CP_specter = 其他 = 分類:洛聖加市民及伺服器玩家列表